Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-6$ and $x$ and add $-3$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-2$ and the product of $2$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-6$ and $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What does adding $-3$ to $-6x$ do? $-6x$ $ - 3$ What is the quantity of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (-6x - 3) = \color{orange}{2(-6x-3)}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $\color{orange}{2(-6x-3)}$ $2(-6x-3)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(-6x-3)-2$.